


A Happy Unbirthday

by m_4rs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_4rs/pseuds/m_4rs
Summary: The Mad Hatter— driven to destroy the world that drove her to madness & The White Rabbit, an arson-loving mercenary whose never missed a target. The weapon and weirder of Wonderland, fueled only by spite... n’ the frequent trips made to McDonalds.
Kudos: 1





	A Happy Unbirthday

The twinkling sound of a bell chimed in the small shop as a brunette figure ushered in from the crisp fall breeze. 

The soft scent of pumpkin and cinnamon swirling through the air; it was plentiful, but not overbearing.

“You’re late,” A voice cut through the silence of the room, directed at the new arrival. 

A warm chuckle escaped the brunette at the statement, “Isn’t that my line?”

“Just thought I’d beat you to the punchline,” She said, pushing up the round-framed glasses, an added accessory to her more matured attire, “My apologies for stealing your thunder, Petunia.”

Petunia scrunched her nose at the mention of her birth name; she may have started going by it again, but it sounded strange coming from her old companion.

“Apology accepted, Esther,” she retorted as she took a seat across from the other. In the soft silence that followed, she let her eyes run over the interior of the shop. 

The walls were creme colored, with dainty polka dots splattered across them. White lace adorned just about every surface; a sort of classic beauty. The furniture, however, was quite the contrast.

The tables were made out of stained glass, varying in colors and patterns, with each holding its own themed tea set. It looked straight out of a movie, but she had expected nothing less from Esther.

A small smile danced along Petunia’s face as she saw what theme the set in front of her was. 

Alice in Wonderland.. What a sap. 

The dainty plates held the faces of the different fairytale creatures. The Queen of Hearts, Tweedle Dee and Dum, even the tobacco addicted Caterpillar. And of course, the pieces of The Mad Hatter and the White Rabbit were placed in front of the corresponding woman’s seat.

Petunia felt a dull thumping in her chest as she lightly slid her finger along the edges of the cup set in front of her; a rush of emotions threatening to boil over tied to memories of a past that felt like it only occurred yesterday.

The sound of water being poured pulled her from her thoughts, lifting her head to see as Esther placed a tea bag into a teacup with water, filling it with freshly boiled water before sliding the cup over.

For a regular passerby, the scene was so innocent, so pure. Two girls-- two women, in a tea shop, having an afternoon of warm drinks and soft conversation. It was almost laughable, considering the life they had lived long before.

Long before Esther bought the shop. Back when Petunia’s hair glowed like fresh snow. 

Back when their true names were only whispered secrets. Before they had left Wonderland.

But, here they were. Seated alone with each other, a weightless silence sat heavily around them-- whether it was in comfort or uncertainty, they never wondered. They were different, indeed, neither could argue; the two women were perfectly.. normal, just as the world around them wanted. But it was their eyes that held the truth, the small twinkle in their irises of a world they had both created and escaped, shining so brightly that you’d only miss if you blinked.

Their gazes upon each other as they took sips from their respective cups caused Petunia’s mouth to flip up to the side.

“Now this is truly an unbirthday party, Hatter.”

“Now who’s stealing lines, Rabbit?” Esther cracked a matching smile

“But I’ll let it slide, since it is your un-special day.” The sound of cups lightly tapping each other was heard, a ringing sound filling the air. A toast to celebration and reunion, magic and madness. The Mad Hatter and the White Rabbit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello! Beebo here! I'm the writer of this story/webtoon :) ((sock is the illustrator)) we've been working with these characters for so long, and it feels amazing to actual be able to put them out and share them with the world! Hope you like reading it!! <3
> 
> The link for the webtoon --> https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/a-happy-unbirthday/list?title_no=581538


End file.
